Rebellion of the Heart part 2
by Zuko-Ursa
Summary: Zuko and Katara unite with some old friends and allies to stop the antibenders.
1. Chapter 1: Safe House Number Two

**First of all, I Give complete credit to MoonlightSpirit for the entire layout of the story. All I did was add chapters so thank MoonlightSpirit for the Fanfic. **

Zuko and Katara had left the inn three days ago in search for another Safe House. The sun was setting when they finally reached it.

"Alright, this is it," Zuko told Katara.

"Where? I can't see anything!" Katara gave Zuko a puzzled look. Zuko removed the moss from the rock and placed his right hand on the center. The rock lit up and moved aside to reveal a tunnel with stairs leading downward. Zuko and Katara made their way down to a labyrinth of tunnels intersecting one another. It seemed to take hours until they found a small, metal door with the Fire nation insignia on it. Inside was a red decorated couch, two red and gold chairs, a fridge, and some cupboards.

"Wow! This safe house is much more decorated than the last! Look! There's even a Bathroom!" Katara marveled at the new and well furnished safe house.

"We'll stay the night here. Tomorrow, we shall head for Ba Sing Se and ask for my Uncle's assistance," Zuko suggested.

"Alright, Zuko. I suppose we should get some rest," Katara agreed. So that night, Zuko and Katara ate a small dinner of fruit that they found nearby and were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend Made

They left the next day after filling a backpack to the brim with food.

"Zuko, what if it's already too late?" Katara asked, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"Katara, don't worry. Once we get Uncle's help, we'll rescue them," Zuko said, trying to soothe Katara.

"This won't work, though! It will take far too long to get to Ba Sing Se!" Katara explained.

"You're right, Katara. We have to…" Zuko was cut off by the sound of hoofs nearby.

"Whoa there! Easy does it, Cherry Blossom!" Came a feminine voice. "Who's there," she asked.

"Oh… Uh… I'm Lee and this is Kya!" Zuko Introduced himself and Katara, under false names of course.

"I'm Hope and this is my Ostrich-horse, Cherry Blossom!" Hope exclaimed. "Where are you going? Could you use a ride?" Hope asked.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se. We could gladly use a ride if you don't mind giving us one," Zuko answered for them both.

"Sure! I'll just have to ask my parents. I am only ten, after all," Hope explained.

"Alright!" Zuko and Katara said simultaneously. Hope allowed them to get on and ride over to her parents' house. Suddenly, Hope put a hand to her mouth and cried out. "what's wrong, Hope?" Katara asked. Hope pointed above the trees. There Zuko, Katara, and Hope could see smoke and flames rising above the trees.

"Yah! Yah!" Hope called out to Cherry Blossom. At once, the Ostrich-horse picked up speed. They reached the location of a burning home. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hope leapt off Cherry Blossom and raced to her home, crying out.

"Stop, Hope, stop!" Zuko and Katara called to Hope as they caught up with her. "Hush, now. I'll go and see if I can rescue your parents," Zuko said as he rushed through the burning wood. When Zuko finally found them, they were in bad shape. He dragged them out to see if Katara could help. Katara rushed over and pulled out her water to heal them, but it was too late.

"Are they going to be ok?" Hope asked frantically.

"No, Hope. I'm sorry. They're dead," Katara said as she held Hope while Hope cried for her parents.

"Anti benders!" Zuko exclaimed, suddenly.

"They were here, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Zuko? Fire lord Zuko?" Hope questioned. Katara flinched as she realized her mistake too late.

"Yes. My real name is Katara. Could you keep our names a secret, though? We're in a lot of trouble," Katara explained.

"Sure! What am I going to do now? I mean, with my parents and all," Hope asked Katara.

"Come with us to Ba Sing Se! We could help each other," Katara offered.

"Ok!" Hope shouted. With that, the three of them hopped onto the Ostrich-horse and disappeared through the trees.


End file.
